Use of brushes and/or combs to deliver therapeutic agents to the hair or skin (e.g., scalp) is generally well known in the art, as a means to treat a variety of conditions, including hair color fade, dry hair, dandruff, and the like. For example, Ikemoto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,719 discloses a brush having a replaceable rod that is placed into the head of the brush and allows delivery of a therapeutic agent to the hair, where the rod holds the therapeutic agent. However, such brushes allow for only one therapeutic agent to be delivered and the large rod is prone to having pieces break off into the user's hair. Furthermore, the design modifications necessary to protect the rod when not in use can catch in the user's hair and make the brush cumbersome to operate. These devices and others teach an additional component of the brush that releases the agent during use.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved delivery mechanisms for a therapeutic agent using a brush or comb without cumbersome additional components. It is to such solutions that the present invention is primarily directed.